Beautiful Eyes
by CorinNorway
Summary: Luck had never much been with the Irish of Belfast. Daniel found that the best thing for he and his bride-to-be, Cheyanne Darling, was to flee to America on RMS Titanic and start anew. And Cheyanne was all for it, until she met a spry, young engineer who managed to open her eyes to everything she'd been missing out on.
1. Chapter 1

"Cheyanne, we can finally have the life I've always wanted for us. We don't have to go back! Now we've just got a month. One month. Then we'll be living like royalty." my fiancé was practically dancing around our dingy little cabin as he squealed like a young school girl.

"Daniel, I'm on the wait staff and you're working in a boiler room. This isn't exactly the height of luxury." I point out.

Okay, so maybe he was prepared for this huge step, but I wasn't. I wanted to stay home in Ireland with my family. I didn't want to try my chances with these thousands of other people in a place we've never seen before. We didn't even have a place to live once we docked in America. We were going to have to find jobs first.

"So maybe it isn't the Taj Mahal," he admitted, sobering up a bit. He still had that mischievous glint in his eye however, "But we're on a world-class, state-of-the-art ship. It's better than anything I could've given you back home. Anyway, if nothing else, I have the assurance that after a whole day of shoveling coal, I get to come back to my lavish cabin and make love to my beautiful fiancé." he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my neck.

I giggled as he whirled me around and kissed me hard on the lips. After a moment, I pushed him away fly his forearms, hoping that I didn't look as utterly disgusted as I felt. I had to pretend to live this man. All thanks to my parents and their blatant need for money.

"Daniel, we're going to be late. What message is it going to send if we're late on our first day?"

"We can put up the 'Do Not Disturb' sign. I'm sure they'll get that message." he cackled grotesquely, heaving me onto his bunker.

"Daniel, I'm serious. We need to go." I whined, taking him by his unsettled brunette hair and pushing him away.

"What are they going to do if we don't show up? Fire us?"

"From a canon, perhaps." I joked lightly, as I sat up and began to dress in my uniform, "Well, you can stay and do what you like. I'm going to do my job. I'll see you tonight."

With that, I tied my apron tight around my tiny waist, pulled my brunette hair into a right bun atop my head and took off to report to the main offices for my call-sheet.

"Oh, forgive me!" a towering man who'd just rammed into me at full-speed exclaimed. The linens I'd been carrying went flying in every direction, "I'm - I wasn't looking! I was - reading." he held up his book as if to prove to me that he wasn't lying.

"I'm fine, Sir. My apologies." I came at a loss for words when our eyes finally met. And how beautiful his were. I knew those eyes from somewhere. I'd seen him before, "You're one of the engineers!" I shrieked in realization. I quickly scuttled to my feet, attempting to pick up my once teetering pile of table linens.

"Yes, I am." he chuckled, "Please, let me take these. Where are you headed?" he asked, taking my linen tower and proceeding down the hall.

"I was on my way to the Dining Hall. Second Class."

"Right, you are, m'dear." he nods as we begin to ascend the stairs, "What's your name, Love?"

"Darling. Cheyanne Darling." I never really liked my name, so I found it awkward having to tell an admittedly beautiful young man, "And you're..." I pulled at the furthest corners of my recollection to try to remember what this man's name was, "Edwin?" I ask, half heartedly.

"Ervine." he chuckles at my flub, "But it's my surname. My First name is Albert."

"What a handsome name." I let it slip through my lips faster than I could stop it, "Pardon me!" I gasp at my outburst.

"I've always found it a bit outdated. I've always asked everyone to just call me Ervine. Or to call me by my middle name. George."

"Well, I like Albert." I proclaim, "I do believe I'll call you your real name." I decide.

"That's perfectly fine, Miss."

We settled into a comfortable silence as we walked, until we finally came upon the dining hall, "Alright, I'll leave you to it." he concluded, setting the massive pile of black table clothes on top of on of the many mahogany bar stools sitting around, "I'd like if you would join me for tea in the parlor."

"Absolutely. I'd love to." I chuckle. What am I thinking? I'm a soon-to-be married woman. I can't just be running around with every man who comes around. But then again...his eyes. They are magnificent.

"I'll meet you at eleven?" he asks, his eyes bright with excitement. It seems like he'd expected my rejection.

Nevertheless, I managed to push forth several words from my lips, "I would be most delighted, Albert."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Mr. Ervine." I murmured, collapsing in the seat next to him. He seemed incredibly calm. I on the other hand, was feeling completely out of my element.

He'd cleaned up nicely, with a snappy suit and slick hair. I, on the other hand, hadn't even bothered to change out of my uniform. Technically, I was still on duty after all.

"Cheyanne." he greeted, standing and taking my hand, "How are you?"

"No worse for wear." I chuckled, glad to be taking a seat for the first time in hours, "Those first class passengers sure do love their -"

"Their stuff?" he chuckled, taking a sip of his tea, then reaching to pour me a cup, "I've never much cared for them myself. Much humbler people in second if you ask me."

"Lots of new money down there." I agreed with a sigh. I winced. I'd stressed a muscle earlier earlier on that morning and hadn't had a chance to slow down until now.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noticing my wince and the fact that I was now nursing my shoulder, "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Just a muscle. It'll be fine by morning." I assured, "So..." I began, desperate to turn the conversation into something different. I'd never really been much for talking about myself, "How old are you anyway, Albert? You look quite young to be an engineer."

"Youngest on this ship," he admonishes proudly, "Just turned eighteen."

"Quite the accomplishment, Sir." I agreed with an earnest smile.

"Had to petition the entire White Star Line," he murmured as if it were some magnificent secret, "They didn't want to take me on. Thought I was too inexperienced. It was Bruce Ismay who put the final stamp of approval on my petition. Believe me, I'm very fortunate to be here."

"And who did you leave behind? A wife?" I asked. Well, that was a bit crass. I just couldn't put a filter on my mouth around this man.

"Oh, gods no!" he laughed heartily, as if there wasn't even a chance of it, "I left my mam, my brothers, a niece."

"A niece." I smiled. I'm sure I looked like a massive lunatic, but I just loved children. Especially infants.

"Eleanor. Ellie. My older brother's daughter. She'll be turning a year old in September." he seemed in a dream state while he spoke of her. It was evident that if anything was calling him home, it would've been that little girl.

"Well, I certainly hope you make it home in time for the occasion."

"Oh, I intend to."

"Where are you from, Mr. Ervine? I notice your accent. It's familiar."

"Belfast, born and raised." he seemed rather proud once again, "I've been around since the day they patented the blue prints for Titanic."

"You're from Belfast! I'm from Derry."

"Practically neighbors, then?" he chuckled, raising his cup to clank against mine, "Anyway, you've heard plenty about me." he urged, "What about you?"

"What about me? I'm nothing particularly special."

"How did you end up joining the crew? Everybody I've heard from this far have had fairly interesting tales. Surely you do as well?"

"I had to pay my way on. They saw me too young to take the job seriously. I paid a lesser fee, of course, because I was the help, but it took everything I had to put myself in this position. And I have every intention of getting off this boat in New York and never looking back. The life I left behind...frankly, it was hell. At least in America I'll have a fighting chance."

"Spoken like a true artist." he acknowledged, "How young are you that they wouldn't consider you for a maid's position?" he suddenly seemed a bit befuddled.

"I'll be sixteen on the fifteenth of this month." I admitted. I wasn't very proud of that. The fact that I was fifteen, engaged to a thirty-two year old man, because I was in desperate need of whatever money I could get. Not exactly my proudest moment, I must admit.

"So young," he guffawed, "No wonder they were hesitant."

"Anyway, I'm sure you have work to do. If you're free, I'd love to have you for dinner tonight." he offered, seeming a bit too eager.

"Unfortunately, they pay me to work, Sir." I blushed thoroughly.

"Come now," he laughed, "I'm asking you to come to dinner with me and some of my friends. It's not like I'm taking you back to my cabin."

"That's hardly appropriate, Mr. Ervine!" I gasped, trying to keep my giggles contained. He never struck me as someone for crass conversation.

"What's the worst they could do?" an impish grim spread across his face, "We're in the middle of the ocean. They can't throw you overboard."

I mulled it over in my head for nothing more than a second until I finally caved, "Sure. Okay. Fine. I'll go to dinner with you."

"I'll meet you behind the stairs at seven?" I'm fully confident that he would've been jumping up and down like a little school girl had we not been in the middle of a crowded parlor.

"Seven o'clock." I agreed, "I look forward to it."

With that I stood and nodded, and turned to leave.

Holy hell. Did I just accept a date? Well, let's see what my fiancé has to say about that...


	3. Chapter 3

"Last I saw, this caused us a bit of a mishap." I said, poking the cover of the book lying in Albert's lap at the dinner table, "What are you reading?" I asked as he set his bookmark and placed it in his satchel.

"It's titled Don Quixote." he said, halfheartedly glancing at the menu, "It's said to be the second most appreciated book in the world. Besides the bible, of course."

"I've never read it." I admitted, "My mother always said that there wasn't any reason for women to read."

"Well, I'll tell you, if we listened to everything everybody told us to do, this world would be an incredibly boring place." he conceded, "But you didn't hear that from me." he pressed a finger to his lips, reminding me to keep quiet. I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped me, "You have a lovely laugh."

My eyes grew huge, "I beg your pardon?" giggling was merely for childhood and was not to be used by grown women. Of course, I suppose I'm not REALLY a grown woman yet...but a child.

"I find giggling to be quite attractive, Madame." I practically choked on my drink. It was obvious then that he realized her overstepped some kind of a boundary.

I was quick o change the subject any way I can, "Anyway, how is it that an engineer and a maid are dining first class?"

"We're meeting one of my friends tonight. I think you'll like her. She reminds me a lot of you."

Then we fell into a most awkward silence, waiting for this friend of Albert's to show up, "Can we get some wine over here, please?" he called to a nearby waiter who came back moments later and poured each of us a glass.

He seemed to be inhaling his liquor faster than the waiter could keep his glass full. I was afraid I was going to have to cut him off. It was obvious he was doing it simply because he was nervous, "Drinking your sorrows, there, Al?" a rather stalky woman asked, sidling up to the table and flopping down beside me, "Who's your girl here?"

I could've spit clear across the table. Who was she to just walk up and assume so quickly. Albert jumped on it faster than I could though, "She's not my girl, Mrs. Brown." He snorted, "And for the record, I have no sorrows to drown."

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend, then?" she barked in an accent that I was unfamiliar with. So southern.

"Mrs. Brown, this is Cheyanne Darling. Cheyanne, this is Mrs. Molly Brown." he seemed reluctant to introduce us. Was it because of me? Or because of her? Both of us, maybe?

"Do you have any idea when Astor will be along?" he asked, as if it were no big deal and he let those words role off his tongue everyday.

I was shocked. I'm sure my eyes were as big as saucers, "John Jacob Astor is joining us for dinner?" I gasped, "He's the richest man on this whole ship!"

"That's right. But honey, just pretend he's a normal person like you and me and it'll be fine," Mrs. Brown confirmed.

How was I supposed to pretend that he was 'just a normal person'? Because he sure as hell wasn't.

"So, uh, how do you and Albert know each other?" I asked, desperate to get the conversation away from money. I'd never been much for talking about wealth.

"Well, as it turns out, Mrs. Brown can be very persuasive when she wants to be -"

"Hand delivered his petition to Bruce Ismay myself. I found it in some waste basket by mistake. I was outraged, naturally, so I took it to his office, gave him a good talking to. And just like that, Titanic has the youngest engineer of its time."

"Well, I imagine you're very grateful, Albert." I chuckled. This woman had to be from America. There was no way anybody in North Ireland would've been willing to do something of that magnitude. Especially a woman.

"Can we just get around the big elephant in the room?" Mrs. Brown snapped good-naturedly, "How do you two know each other?"

"We just ran into each other above deck. It was really me being clumsy. Oh, there's Astor!" Albert called, practically leaping from his seat. It was clear he was glad to be out from under the microscope.

Then the crazy woman turned to me. Oh boy, I was about to get blasted with questions, "He's very handsome."

Well she certainly wasn't a shy woman, "I suppose so; yes." I agreed.

"It's clear he likes you." I went reeling. What?

"I don't know about that..." I chuckle under my breath. I kept an eye on Albert as he gave his greetings to Astor and his wife, "He comes from good means. Far better than me." he began to pace back to the table, "Anyway, at least he can pass for new money. Even in a first class dining room in my finest, I look like a pauper."

"Don't second guess yourself, Darlin'!" she chuckled, "Seize the day. Just take him by the collar and shout it to the heavens. And I suggest doing it fast. Because I have a feeling you'll be getting off in New York and he'll be staying."

I nodded as Albert returned, pulling out a seat for Astor's wife, "How are you, Ladies?" Astor asked as he took his own seat, "I don't believe we've had the pleasure." Astor said, turning toward me, "John Astor."

"Cheyanne Darling, Sir." I greeted with a nod.

And thus began the mindless small talk. They spoke of the weather, the ship, and every single thing that nobody ever cared about. I manage to make just enough eye contact with Albert to realize he was feeling the same way.

It went on like that for only another moment or do before a rather snappy waltz began to play. I jumped out of my seat so fast the chair buckled against my knees, "Dance with me?" I offered, outstretching a hand to Albert.

"Cheyanne," he whispered as eyes all around the room came to settle on me, "sit down. This isn't appropriate."

"I don't care if it's appropriate." I said, my tone clipped, harsh, "I'm bored to tears and I'm asking you to dance with me."

"I'll dance with you, Girl." Molly said, shoving her seat back and extending her hand to me, "We'll show you how the women do it." she chuckled, giving appraising looks to both men, "Join us, Madeleine." she commanded.

She shook her head, "Oh, no. I couldn't -"

"Suit yourself, Dear!" she called, pulling me into the middle of the dining room, "We'll show them!" she laughed, giving me a spin.

For a moment, people sat in shock, then one by one women began filing onto the self-proclaimed dance floor, and began to dance. Before I knew it, Albert was at my side, cutting in, "You've changed your mind, Mr. Ervine?" I asked, slowly losing my breath.

"You're making a fool of yourself." he whispered, taking my waist and spinning me.

"A clever man once told me that if we listened to everything everybody told us to do, we would be incredibly boring people," I murmured into his ear, "but of course, you didn't hear that from me."

"Seems like a very smart person you've been talking to." he agreed, "Do you know this dance?" he asked hesitantly.

"Not in the least." I giggled heartily.

"Good. So we can have fun with it." he cackled, taking me tight around the waist and flying down the floor, shoving other couples out of the way. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught John Jacob Astor glaring in disbelief as his hugely pregnant wife came to set on the outskirts of the floor, admiring the dancers.

"You like the music?" he asked. I nodded, a bit taken aback by his change of pace, "I have a selection of my own music in my room. Would you care to come take a look?"

I pushed him to arm's length at that point, "I'm not so sure that's appropriate."

"We're just going to look at music, Cheyanne. I won't try any funny business. Besides, isn't that something friends would do?"

Friends. I did rather like the sound of that. He allowed his hand to trap mine and then began to guide me toward the front of the dining room, the exit.

'Seize the day.' The words continued to travel through my head as I made my way out of the dining hall and into the main lobby.

"You're in steerage, I take it?" I ask nervously. I don't think my blood had ever rushed so quickly in my life.

"Second class." he corrects, "Similar to steerage. However, there are far fewer rats and I don't share a room with perfect strangers."

"A private room?" I asked in awe. As it were, I had to share a room with my fiancé along with several other members of the wait staff in steerage. It certainly was a bit cramped. It would be nice to see how the other half lived...

It took no more than ten minutes for us to be standing in front of his door, Albert to be fumbling with the door knob.

I had to wonder what Daniel would think if he saw this. Surely he'd think it was some kind of scandalous affair. Surely. That is, if he ever even took the damn time to notice a thing about me.

"Are you alright?" Albert asked as he ushered me into his room. It was spacious, but not as lavish as any first class passenger's room by a long shot. It was quaint, though.

There were stacks of every kind of books piled on a desk top. A single suitcase lay discarded in the corner by the bed and a manuscript book lay open, a page filled with tiny notations catching my eye, "What's this here?" I asked, picking up the book and collapsing on the corner of the bed, "Is this yours? Your music?"

He nodded, his cheeks flushing out a bit, "Nobody's seen them before. I find my music to be a bit ahead of its time. No record label would ever accept something so different."

"Well, different, I've come to learn, is often better, Albert. And music is a universal language. If you find someone willing to pick this up, you could speak to millions. You know, there are plenty of producers in New York. I'm sure a producer or two would be more than willing to pick these up in America."

"I'm needed back home, though. Imagine my parents' dismay. Learning that I've gotten off a ship two continents away and wasn't coming back. And for what? To chase some crazy dream?"

"It isn't crazy unless you say it is, Albert. This is really good work."

"Well, I'm saying it's crazy, so leave it, please." he demanded. Albert seemed rather torn actually. His usually playful eyes were dark, almost gloomy.

"But, if you don't want to come to America, maybe I could take some of your music and try to get it sold?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." he admitted, "I'm telling you, though. There is absolutely no way that anyone would pick it up. Music written by an eighteen year old ship engineer. That's likely."

"I'll have you know, I can be very persuasive when I want to be." I laughed.

"Well, I certainly look forward to seeing that." he snorted. That made my ears go red in embarrassment. As far as I he was concerned, I was a gods-awful persuader. I just couldn't do it. But he didn't need to know that.

I let out a laugh at my own personal joke. He seemed to busy admiring me to pay attention though, "You have a beautiful laugh." he whispered, suddenly appearing into inches away, relaxed calmly, yet too close for comfort right beside me. On his bed.

"Well, I suppose I could take this one." I said, plucking a piece from his manuscript book titled Seconds of History in bold print across the top. I'd successfully managed to clear the tension, even of he was just as close as before.

"Why that one?" he asked curiously, eyeing it carefully.

"It's obviously your favorite." I admitted.

"How so?" he challenged, his eyes light again.

"Well, for instance...this right here," I pointed to a section that looked particularly blotchy, "You've erased it a million times. That leads me to believe you wanted it to be perfect in every sense of the word. And the title suggests that it is about some very intimate encounter you've had. It's a very sobering name."

"Well, aren't you just the detective." he chuckled, "But if you must know, this one is my favorite. It's about my niece." He admonished, "You take it and let me know how it goes. I'll give you my mailing address later on this evening." He said, his expression changing to that of excitement. He looked like he could've just gotten up and began dancing again.

"There is something I feel you should know..." I began. Where did that come from? This was hardly the time for this conversation, "I feel it right, only fair, if I let you know that I am a taken woman."

"Taken with my glorious good looks, I can imagine." he chuckled, giving his hair a flick.

"That's hardly what I mean, Mr. Ervine. What I mean to say is, I'm engaged to be married. By the time I return to America. So I'd find it best if we limit the time we spend together."

"Yet somehow I seem to think that if you were telling the truth right now, you'd be trying your best to escape. But here you are, sitting right by my side, calm." I take a deep breath and exhale the air I didn't know I'd been holding.

"It is hardly right for me to be here anymore, Albert."

"And yet," he chuckles, "You'd be half way to steerage by now if your mind agreed with what has just come out of your mouth."

"What? Are you saying I'm a liar?"

"I'm saying your conflicted. And until you come up with a good enough reason not to see me; you're going to continue to do so. Aren't I right, Ms. Darling." I nodded silently, "And I hope you know I won't push you. I appreciate boundaries. I have plenty of my own."

"A gentlemen." I snorted.

"I should say so." he answered innocently.

"No gentlemen would bring a woman back to his cabin under the guise of showing her music. Admit it, Mr. Ervine. You fancy me."

"And you me. Contrary to popular belief, I have seen the signs before. I make you nervous." he snickered darkly, "I wouldn't take advantage, but if you were to offer yourself to me, I wouldn't object."

"Then let's clear this up once and for all." I declared, calmly.

"And how do you presume we do that?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know. I just have to think about this for myself for a moment. I think there is one way that I can clear up any confusion, but I don't reckon either of us will feel too proud about it."

"What's that?"

"Kiss me."


	4. Chapter 4

His lips had been on mine for a good thirty seconds before I finally came to my senses and my eyes flew open.

"God all mighty," I gasped in shock, shoving him away. Did I really just do that? I took a step away for good measure. I'd overstepped my boundaries.

He held a hand out to me as if I were a wounded animal, "I didn't mean for that to happen." he murmured, "I don't know what happened. I just -"

"No, it wasn't you," I choked, attempting to catch my own breath, "I just - um - I need to leave. Thank you for..." Thank you for what, "Good night, Mr. Ervine." I leapt to my feet and fled to the door.

"You have to go so quickly?" he asked, following after me, "My apologies, Cheyanne. I didn't mean any disrespect. I hope I didn't scare you."

"No. You didn't. But this is inappropriate. I shouldn't be here with you."

"How is it so inappropriate? That was a mistake. It won't happen again."

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh of desperation. He genuinely thought I was mad at him. But how could I be? He'd been nothing but kind the entire time I'd known him. He was calm, cool, and disinterested. Which is why I had to tell him the truth, "I'm engaged, Mr. Ervine. Which is why this is so inappropriate. I shouldn't be having feelings for anyone but my fiance. That's all their is to it. A woman shouldn't lay eyes on another man."

"Somehow, I have to think, if you really did fancy that fiance of yours, you wouldn't be here," he offered, "And I have to think you don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

"You said you wouldn't try any funny business." I reminded, backing away slowly. I didn't want to back away, but I had to protect what little integrity I had left.

"I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do. I do have the feeling that you'll stay though. Of your own accord. Because I fancy you."

"Well, you certainly aren't bashful, Mr. Ervine." I admonish, realizing the absolute closeness of the situation. My chest was practically heaving against his. Too close for any lady to accept. I guess that just means I'm not a lady, then. Because I liked it, "I just... need to go. I have to leave." I pulled away reluctantly.

"If you go, you'll be held up in your cabin with your fiance. I'm sure he'll be back by now. The boiler rooms switched shifts about twenty minutes ago. And I know you wouldn't want that. I'm telling you, I'm not going to try to rape you or anything. Just stay."

"What are you doing to me?" I sighed, pushing him further from me and going to sit on the edge of his bed once more, "Why?"

"I'm giving you a way out. Because you're in misery. And I know what it feels like. I wouldn't wish the misery I've felt on anybody. Especially someone with so much life in them. And like I said, I like you. And I know it's inappropriate, so I'm not going to act on it, but I do." he extended a hand to me and I finally took it.

For some foreign reason, I didn't feel nearly as awkward as I thought I would. He sat beside me and I inched closer, feeling my skirts twist and lock around his knees as he pulled me closer. I was practically in the man's lap. His chin rested atop my head and he pulled me down until I was resting entirely on his chest, my fingers intertwined with his. And it wasn't scandalous. It wasn't wrong. It was... friendly.

Being here with him - like this - it made me think of all the things I wouldn't have with Daniel. Never would I ever be able to lay with him like this without it being taken a step too far. Daniel had never so much as offered me a shred of comfort, or even a hint as to his past. I feel like I'd learned more about the elusive Mr. Ervine in the six hours I'd known him than I had about Daniel in our entire six month engagement period. And it scared me.

"I don't want this to happen," I murmured, my eyes beginning to swell up with tears, "I don't want to go to America. I don't want to marry Daniel. I don't want to be a housewife. I don't want to have children. I don't want this life." I was in full blown hysteria by that point. I was clinging to his shirt, leaving massive tear-stains, "I'm sorry." I choked.

"You know, you don't have to go with him. You don't have to marry him. You could go home." he offered, stroking my hair comfortingly.

"I don't have a home anymore, Albert. We auctioned it off when Daniel decided we could have a better life in America. He wouldn't listen to me of course. I have absolutely no desire to live in America."

"Well, there could be plenty of good waiting for you in America. You could become one of the richest people this side of the Altantic."

"For Christ's sake! I don't want money! I want to be an achitect. Do you know where he wants to live? Indiana. Indiana, Albert. Do you know what's in Indiana? Cow pastures. And corn. That's it." I cried.

"I suppose you've only got one choice, then." he offered and that peaked my interest. I turned my eyes to him, hopeful, "You'll just have to come back to Ireland with me, won't you?"

I could've choked if I'd been drinking, "Mr. Ervine, I couldn't possibly -"

"You're miserable. I don't want to let you off this boat in a week knowing that you're going to be miserable for the rest of your life. Come back to North Ireland and stay with me and my mam. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to take you in. She's always wanted a girl."

"But Daniel -"

"- has managed without you for this long. Believe me, he just wants a woman to clean, cook, and bed. He can find another one. You, on the other hand, may never have an opportunity like this again."

"Mr. Ervine, I've known you for all of six hours and you're offering me a home?" I asked in awe. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe how lucky I'd just gotten.

"Like I said, Darlin', there's just something about your. You have a sort of - fire - about you - that's very intriguing. And I think you have better things waiting for you back in Ireland. After this depression, you could be a pioneer. A completely new generation of women. Self-confident, mature, ingenious women." he seemed hopeful, "Frankly, I'm sick of men parading their wives around like livestock."

I couldn't have possibly agreed more. Not that I was about to say that. It just wasn't ladilike. That's the way things had been for hundreds of years. Who was he to think that one person was going to change that? Especially me? The epitome of third class beggars.

"You show so much promise. I just want to be the first one to see what you choose to do with it."

"You seem so hopeful." I chuckled, letting my chin rest atop hist fully-clothed chest.

"When you see the worst of people for the better part of your life you learn to appreciate little things. Like this right now." he contemplated, running his fingertips up my arm.

"I like this. It's so peaceful. I don't have to worry about anything. Except for the hours I'm going to have to make up in the next few days. I've been on this ship for almost a full day and I've honestly only worked about four hours that whole time."

"Well, if I'm correct, which I usually am, you'll be missing plenty of hours in the next week."

"And if I'm correct, which I usually am, I'm sure I'll be taking a massive pay cut for hiding out in here rather than tending to my duties. So, I really should be going." I realized, glancing up at his clock, noticing that we'd spent the last two hours in his room chatting and learning about each other, "I'm sure they'll send somebody looking for me after a while."

"I wish you didn't have to go." he said, sitting up and freeing me from his hold.

"Well, I'm sure if you just hid me in your nifty little suitcase here," I joked, lelaning over and grabbing his massy trunk of clothing and little whatnots from back home, "they'd never be able to find me again. This thing is huge!" I exclaimed, quickly becoming aware of his rich laughter, the crinkling of his eyes as his entire face lit up in humor.

"I'm sure they'll be about ready to throw me overboard when I return to my boiler room. I had some man by the name of Corcoran manning my post. I'm sure they've noticed by now. No telling how much trouble I'll be in. Anyway, when do you get off?" he asked, as he retied his trainers and pulled his cap back onto his head.

"My shift is over at ten thirty."

"So's mine Why don't you stay here tonight? We could meet under the stairs again."

Taking all the common sense I had left, I threw it to the side and nodded eagerly, "Absolutely. So, ten thirty. Under the stairs."

"Under the stairs." he agreed, "Why don't you go first?" he beckoned, opening the door for me.

"Why can't we just go at the same time?" I asked confusedly.

"Because the good Lord knows we'll be spotted by some First Class gossip. Then just like that, news that the engineer and the maid are having an affair will be all across the ship." he had a joking glint, but I could see how there could be some logic to his thinking.

"Good call," I said, turning and giving him a kiss on the cheek before turning and fleeing down the hall toward the first class cabin, where I was due approximately an hour and a half ago.

"How'd it go, Darlin'?" a familiar, brassy voice asked, as Molly Brown came barreling up beside me.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Brown. Is there something I can help you with?" I asked politely, now in full business mode, "Does your bed need a turn down?"

"I can turn down my own sheets, thanks." she snapped, "I want to know how it went with you and Ervine. I saw you two runnin' from the dining room like someone had lit a fire under you. Now, tell me."

"I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about." I lied smoothly, as we passed a group of gossips and I navigated my maid's cart around them narrowly, "But I will tell you that I won't be seeing him tongiht after my shift's out."

If she wasn't a respectable first class lady, Mrs. Molly Brown would've jumped up and down with glee, "Oh, he's a good man, Cheyanne."

"Yes, my fiance is a good man, too." Oh! Yes. Those words had really just come out of my mouth, "Oh, Mrs. Brown. I didn't mean -"

"Happens to the best of us, Dear. No doubt you'll make the right decision." she said, giving me a pat on the back, "Why don't I take you up on that turn down?" That was definitely code for something. I was about to get a talking-to for sure.

"I know this looks bad, Madame, but I'm going to straighten this whole thing out, I assure you." I swore.

"I'm not going to tell you how to go about this, Dear. But I am going to tell you - you only have one week on this ship. Then you two go your separate ways. That's the way it works. I don't want to see Ervine getting his heart broken. He's a good boy. Just try not to get too attached." she seemed to be pleading. It was a bit odd. I really wasn't used to people pleading with me for anything.

"I don't plan on taking it any seriously than it needs to be. Nothing will happen, Mrs. Brown, but I appreciate your protectiveness over him. From what I can tell, he's kind of been thrown out on his own."

"Let's just say he hasn't had the experiences when it comes to women." she said and by her tone I could tell that she wanted me to leave it at that. I wasn't about to challenge that. Molly Brown seemed like the kind of person who could've been incredibly intimidating if she wanted to be. So I left it at that.

"Ma'am, in the short time that I've known him, I've become very fond of him."

"Don't tell me you're going to make a move. Because heads are going to roll, Darlin.'"

"No, ma'am. Actually, he's offered me a way out of my engagement. He's offered me a place to stay back in Ireland."

"Well, then he's a smart man, honey. Either way, I can tell that he's a lucky man. And you're a very lucky woman. He'd be very good to you."

"I should imagine so." I agreed, "Thank you for your concern, ma'am, but I have to go tend to the rest of my cabins." I gave a small curtsy before making my way out of her suite.

I could only imagine what had happened to Albert to make Molly Brown of all people concerned for his well-being.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you have to say for the tailor? Daniel. I see you've taken quite a liking to him." Ma asked as she cinched me into my dress.

"I suppose he's an honorable man. And well off." He wasn't much to look at. He was twice my age, but I'd say anything to please Ma.

"And you know he's asked for you hand?" She asked nervously. I jumped at lest three feet in the air, causing Ma to stick me with a needle.

"He may have asked for my hand, but I will not give it to him. Not for all the riches in this earth." I spat.

"And why do you detest him so?" She asked carefully, running a hand through my silken hair, before twisting it into submission, "He's a good man; a nice man!"

"He may be nice, but that doesn't take away from the fact that I am fifteen years old, Ma. By lower standard, someone could say he's old enough to be my father." I quipped, turning away.

"You hold your tongue, Cheyanne Grace!" She gasped, before regaining her demure, "You know our situation, Chey. Please, consider this."

"There is nothing to consider, Ma. I won't marry someone as an attempt to save you from your own self. You want me to feel guilty about who I am? It is not going to happen. We are Gypsies! You have to learn to accept it as I have."

"We fled to Ireland to give you a change at a good life, Love -"

"And I can do that without a husband. Believe me, whatever becomes of me, it will be because I let it be so. I will not let you dictate my life anymore, Mami. Like you say, we are Irish now. Irish girls are tough. I can fend for myself."

"I'd like to see you work for one day of your miserable life." She snapped finally, "You've been spoiled your whole life. Don't you see? Now that your father is gone, and the Empire is closing in, we don't have another choice. You don't get a say in this decision, Chey. You will be marrying Daniel Corcoran."

"I'd sooner cut out my own to tongue, Mother." No. She wouldn't really make me to this.

After finishing my nightly rounds and seeing to it that all of the first class patrons were settled in, I had to make a hard decision. Should I go hide out in Albert's cabin or see my fiancé for the first time in nearly two days?

Albert ended up having to work a late shift due to his tardiness on the night prior, when he'd been settling me into his cabin. So he wouldn't be in his cabin now. I couldn't exactly go skulking around a man's room while he wasn't there. The answer was obvious. I had to see Daniel. Surely he knew that I wouldn't be running thirty-six hour shifts. Not even he was that daft.

Bile rose in my throat as I trudged down the stairs and pushed open the door to our bunker. Sure enough, there was Daniel, curled up on his bunk, writing a letter home.

"There you are." he mumbled, jumping up to give me a kiss. I neatly dodged, allowing him to merely peck my cheek, "What kept you? I thought you worked four hours at a time."

Damn. He was right. I only had to work four hours at a time with eight hour breaks in between to recoup. I suppose I didn't factor in the possibility that he monitored my hours when I formulated my genius escape plan.

"I just had a few things I had to finish. I'm sorry, Daniel. It won't happen again." I said, keeping my eyes plastered to the ground. I was worried that if I looked up my indifference would turn into disgust before I could stop it.

"You're such a hard worker for these people you don't even know." He realized, "And yet, you can't even seem to make a proper meal for your husband." Damn him and his perceptiveness!

"Not my husband yet." I said with an impish grin. I heaved a silent sigh of relief at that knowledge. He was not my husband yet.

"Right you are." He chortled, kicking his feet back up once more on the bunk. With that, Daniel fell silent, leaving me to my thoughts.

Why had I finally broken down and done what my mother asked? Why didn't I just stand my ground? Life would've been different. But I still might've been happier.

"Actually, I do think Millie told me there was something she needed help with before we turned in." I improvised. I had to get out of this room. It felt like the walls were closing in around me.

"Of course." He shooed me away, enthralled with his note taking once more, "Don't be too long, though."

Along with his permission, I fled. I took off at a dead sprint, all the way up to Second Class, flinging myself through the door to Albert's cabin. To my shock, he was there. He'd already been relinquished from his duties, "What are you doing here?" I asked in shaky voice. Honestly, I'd just been looking for somewhere to reminisce and cry on my own. I'd expected him to be at least another hour or so.

"This is my room, Love. I should be asking you what you're doing here." He sat up from where he'd been lounging across his bed, reading a book with the name Charles Dickens going up the spine.

"It's odd really. It just seems the more time I spend with you, the more repulsed I am by Daniel. And I know I shouldn't be. I'm supposed to love him, but -"

"But you're here." He concluded, "You're here instead of tolerating him. That proves that you're taking some control of your life again, Cheyanne. You should be proud, not embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed." I snapped, wiping at my eyes hastily.

"Admit it, Darling. You came here looking for a place to hide." Albert had a small, half-moon smile playing at his lips as he gave me a once over. You wanted somewhere where you could hide from what's really happening."

Giving in, I finally nodded. He simply shook his head, watching my appraisingly, "It's just because I know that I'm going to have to find some way to sneak past him. Please try to understand, Albert. For the past months, Daniel has been the only security I've had. My family has lived as gypsies for many years. I hardly ever knew where my next meal was coming from. My mother and I were forced out of our home when I was younger. Just the idea that I might finally have something for myself...I don't even know. It is different."

"And even though things are safe with Daniel, you want to leave him?" He asked, seeming somewhat confused. I mean, Daniel was a man of steady means. Anybody would've been lucky to have him.

"I don't plan on going back to him." I admitted, "Not for the rest of this trip at least. I will write a note and slip it under the door while he's at work. An apology, I'm assuming. I haven't really thought about it much yet."

"But why would you be apologizing for something that will make you happy?"

"Because it comes at the expense of everyone else!" I guffawed, "I might be happy, but what about my mother? My grandparents? I've left them at home with no sign of what's become of me. I may actually be in America with Daniel for all they know!"

"They will forgive you! And you can always write! Just because you're coming to live with my family doesn't mean you have to be completely isolated from yours!"

"Frankly, I'm just terrified for the change."

"Change. Is. Good." He insisted, "Now you need to rest though. It's late. Your next shift starts soon."

And he was right. After my rant, I felt absolutely drained. Both mentally and physically. I knew one thing above all else. I was ready for this to be over.


	6. Chapter 6

"I didn't think you were going to show." Albert called from underneath the grand staircase, where he sat at the piano, "I thought you'd come to your senses." He chuckled.

"Nope. Sorry." I shrugged good-naturedly as he wrapped an arm around me and guided me down into the guts of the ship once more, "So what did the boss have to say about you not showing up for shift?" I asked, trying a fetal attempt at conversation.

"It's all fine. He didn't even notice. Not that he would've said anything if he had. I'm the prestige of the White Star Line. Apparently everybody wants the Boy Wonder running their ship."

"Well, I certainly feel safe, knowing I'm with one of the smartest people aboard this vessel." I laughed, looping my arm through his.

We went in comfortable silence all the way to his cabin, then he fumbled with his pockets for the key. Once we were safely inside his room with the door latched behind us, he began to pull sheets from the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked in alarm. He wasn't going to...try anything, surely.

"Sleeping on the couch." He chuckled, "You've clearly been hurt today and the last thing I want is for you to strain something by sleeping on a lumpy, old couch."

"Oh, nonsense. You took me in. The least I could do is let your sleep in your own bed, Albert. Come up here. We'll share."

"Are you sure?" He asked reluctantly, inching his way closer to me.

"Don't be silly. Just get up here." I motioned to the empty, cold space beside me.

"Very well." He placed the duvet back on the bed then began to strip away his clothes.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked, covering my eyes as he pulled his shirt over his head, "You were planning on...sleeping. Yes?"

"Yes, of course. I sleep in my underclothes. I hope that's okay. If it's not-"

I relaxed after that, actually laughing at myself for assuming the worst, "No, that's fine. I just - it's nothing. I'm sorry."

"You don't plan to sleep in your corset, do you?" He asked, sliding into bed beside me, revealing his muscular chest to the open air, "I could - help you . . . if you'd like?"

"I suppose that would be helpful." I mumbled, "Thank you."

"Well, first I've got to be able to get to your corset..." He mumbled, reaching for the hem of my dress, "May I?" Albert asked permission. I nodded, and within seconds, I was able to breath properly again, "Forgive me. I think I've ripped it." He guffawed in disbelief. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Clearly you have plenty of experience with the gentlewoman, Mr. Ervine." I giggled, peeling at my dress until my underclothes were all that was left, "You don't mind, do you?" I asked.

"Of - of course of not." He was gaping. I wasn't sure whether it was in astonishment or appreciation. It was still funny either way.

"I really do appreciate this, Albert. You know, I think you might could very well be the only man I know who wouldn't jump at the opportunity to bed a half-naked, scared-to-death girl." I realized.

"Obviously you haven't known very many good people then. I've said it a hundred times, I'll say it again. I won't try anything. If we're going to be roommates back home, then we should be nothing more than friends now."

"I suppose that makes sense. How do you think your mother will react to you bringing a girl home?" I chuckled, resting my chin against him chest and looking up at his twinkling eyes, "Because I can tell by that mortified look that you've never done it before."

"Alright, that's enough. Go to sleep." He chortled away, shoving my head into the pillow.

"Good night, Albert." I mumbled, finally closing my eyes, preparing for whatever awaited me in the dream world.

A/N: Next chapter is not one that I'm looking forward to writing, but I may have it out by this Friday! Thanks for hanging in there!


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke to shutter that sent a jolt through the bedposts. It was very subtle. So much so in fact that Albert remained sleeping like a rock, "Albert," I shook his shoulder harshly, trying to wake him up, "did you feel that?"

"Hmm?" He grumbled, pulling a pillow over his head. He was trying to block me out. So, he wasn't a morning person. I'd have to take that into consideration, "What's that? What's going on?" He asked, heaving himself into a sitting position.

"I think I might be hallucinating. I think I just felt the ship shake." I gasped, heaving myself up from bed. I quickly flipped on the lamp next to the bed and began to pace.

"Do you want to go up on deck?" Albert asked exhaustedly, heaving himself up as well. He tossed my robe to me and slipped into his own shoes, before slipping an undershirt over his head and a heavy coat over his shoulder, "I'm sure everything's fine." He assured me, helping me into my own cost.

"I know. If it is okay with you, I'd just like to go up and get some air." I asked, heading toward the door.

"Of course," he agreed, wiping the sleep from his eyes and opening the door for me, "After you."

We walked silently down the hallway, pumping shoulders with other passengers who were making their way up onto deck to see what had caused the shock. To all of our dismays, there were children out on the deck kicking around large chunks of ice, "God almighty, was it hail?" I asked in disbelief. I'd never actually seen it myself but I'd read about it; giant pieces of eyes that fall from the sky.

"Quarterly says it isn't anything important," another employee called, ushering us back down into the well, "Probably best if you go back to your cabins."

"Please, Sir." I urged, "We're employees as well. Please, tell me what's going on." I whispered.

He gave us an appraising look before taking me by the arm and leading both Albert and Me into a quiet corner, "Look, it is probably nothing. We've hit an iceberg and have taken on a bit if water. They shut the gates, though, so we should be fully-functional again by morning. Please, just go back to your duties. We should be back on course in an hour or so."

His tone was unsettling, though. All thought glazed over as I remembered Daniel, "Albert," I gasped, "Daniel is in the boiler room." My voice jumped several octaves, sounding foreign to me, "I've got to go make sure he's alright."

"You heard the man, Cheyanne. It's probably nothing." He assured me.

"He also said the ship took on water! What if Daniel is caught in the water? I have to go warn him."

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll go check up on him," Albert finally snapped, "But I want you to go back to the room and at least try to get some sleep. I'll be up to join you in a while. Okay?"

"Fine." She admonished, "Be safe. Don't get caught. And... when you see Daniel... tell him I'm sorry, please."

"I can do that." He mumbled, leaning in and giving me a quick hug, "Now go on back inside before you catch your death!" He ushered me toward the door to the stairwell and I made my way down slowly.

When I finally got back to Albert's room, I collapsed on the bed in a heap. Just a small trip upstairs was enough to exhaust me. I couldn't put my finger on exactly why. I figured I'd have to make time to see a doctor once we docked back in Belfast.

I was finding it particularly difficult to sleep, tossing and turning every which way. As it turns out, it is in fact easier to sleep when you have a warm body beside you.

I had just finally managed to doze off when Albert came stampeding back into the room, "We've got to get above deck now." He commanded, heaving me out of bed and placing a coat around my shoulders, "We've got to go right now. They're loading people onto lifeboats."

Every bit of drowsiness I felt quickly slipped away, "What? What's going on?"

"We're getting onto a lifeboat." He grumbled, ushering me into the hallway. A no man's land, "The ship's sinking."

"Sinking?" I gasped, freezing in my spot, "Daniel is down in a boiler room somewhere. He doesn't know! We've got to go find Daniel!"

"Daniel already knows. He was the one to inform me. He also informed me that he's chosen to stay and man his post and go down as a gentleman."

"And you didn't stop him?" I gaped, "Dammit, Albert! He may no longer be my fiancé; but he is still a dear friend!" Tears began to pour down my face. I was never going to see Daniel again.

"Do you think I would leave him down there without trying my best to get him to come above deck? Hell, I offered to take his position myself, but he just wouldn't go!" He yelled, taking my shoulders and shaking me furiously, "Now are we going to stand here and fight over a dead man or are we going to get you into a lifeboat?"

"You're right." I suddenly realized. Wiping the tears out of my eyes, I took his hand and we began to trudge upward, "What if all the boats are gone by the time we get up on deck?" I asked, heaving breath into my lungs as we climbed yet another flight of stairs.

"Believe you and me, Love. I will get you on one of those boats." He kept his eyes forward as we continued to brusquely jog past mastery that would soon be miles underwater. It was hard to believe.

"I've noticed that you're saying you'll get me onto a boat. You never once have mentioned yourself, Albert." I froze once more just as we came across the entrance to the first class dining hall.

Albert sucked in a breath, seeing that I'd had him caught, "I have to stay and man my position, Cheyanne. There's nobody else who knows how to do my job. I have to keep the lights on."

"You have to keep the lights on?" I shrieked in disbelief, "How hard can it be to pull a lever? Anybody can do it! Please; just come with me!" I plead.

"Listen to me! There are third class women wondering around in steerage right now in the pitch black, wondering what in god's name is going on. If I can get the lights back on, then that at least gives them a shot of getting above deck and getting onto a boat. You know what they say. The life of the few for the life of the many. I guess I fall under the category of 'the few'."

Tears began to leak from my eyes at a rapid pace, "I'll come with you." I begged.

"No, Cheyanne. You cannot come with me. You'd be signing your own death sentence."

"I don't care," I plead, linking my arms around his neck and refusing to let go, "I don't care, Albert. You're my best friend. Best friends stick together."

"Yeah. They do. Which is why, I promise you that I will make it into a boat and I will meet you in America. I will. I promise. Okay? Listen, stop crying." He wiped furiously at the tears that were falling freely by this point, "I'm going to be fine. And we're going to get off this ship. Both of us. And we're going back to Ireland together. Do you understand me?"

"No, you're trying to convince me. You're lying through your teeth. I can see it. You have to get on the boat with me."

"And damn anybody else on this ship?" He asked, "that's not the kind of person either of us are, Cheyanne."

"But at least you'd be alive. At least you'd get to see Ellie again."

"But what good is that if I let hundreds of children just like Ellie drown because I was scared for my own life? I'd never be able to live with myself. Just let me go. I swear to you, I'll get on a boat, but you have to go now."

"No, I'm going with you." I could barely even believe that the words had come out of my mouth, but they had. Albert looked just about as shocked as I felt.

"Fine," he responded, taking my hand. We quickly fled back down the stairs, pushing against the massive crowd of people trying to make it above deck, "But if something-anything- happens, I am taking you and putting you on one of those boats."

"Aye, aye, Captain." I griped, snarky.

We continued to trudge through the muck that was beginning to accumulate around our ankles until we finally made it to the control panel, "Can you go pull that lever over there?" He beckoned in the direction of a singular, yellow lever, before turning to busy himself with the entirety of the control panel, "On my count. One. Two. Three!"

I pulled down on the lever with all my strength, actually managing to lift myself up off the ground several inches before gravity took its hold. The lights began to flicker, then went out entirely. I could practically feel my heart skipping a beat.

This was how I was supposed to die. Pulling a damn lever, hoping that somebody else would get a chance to get above deck and take my place on a lifeboat. What in hell was I thinking?

"Again, Cheyanne!" I heard Albert call, over the water that was now rushing around my hips, "Keep pulling! You're doing so good - it's working!" He called out in encouragement. Even in the pitch black he could tell that the water was doing its number on me. He was trying to keep my mind off the slicing feeling the water was leaving me with.

I continued to pull the lever with restored gusto, until the lights finally came flickering back to life. I came to realize that I was face-to-face with Albert, and about navel-deep in blistering cold sea water, "You did it." He called, taking my hand, "We've got to go get on a boat now." He finally said, a massive grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah, let's go." I agreed, beginning to wade through the water that was now around my chest and quickly rising.

"Get on my shoulders." Albert commanded, realizing that my minuscule size was limiting my ability to move. The water had only just managed to breach his waist and I was already more than half-way submerged.

"No, I'll slow you down. Let's just keep going."

"You're slowing me down now that we're having to stop and fight over this. I'm serious, Cheyanne. Get on my shoulders. At least until we get to higher ground."

"You're being ridiculous, Albert." I grumbled, reaching up and latching my arms around his neck and my legs around his middle, "Thank you." I whispered, finally able to reach his ear, as we trekked upward.

The entire ship was abandoned, ghostly almost. There was no crowd to fight against. We were the only people for what seemed like miles. Although, we knew as soon as we breached the first class promenade, we would be fighting against the masses just like everybody else.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked, as we trudged up the grand staircase for the umpteenth time that night, "Watch yourself. I'm going to get us to the front." He warned and within seconds we were fighting our way through the dense crowds all the way to the ship's railing.

"Women only, I'm afraid, Sir." The quarterly called, shooing Albert away in place of an elderly woman, "You, ma'am." The quarterly demanded, extending an outstretched hand to me.

"I'll catch the next one, Cheyanne." Albert swore, when I turned to gauge his reaction. He was oddly cool.

"It's only women and children, Albert. I'm not going without you."

"Like hell you're not. Get in the damn boat, Cheyanne. It's filling up! I'll get in one of the collapsables. I'll be fine. I promise."

"You promise?" I asked. This was becoming life or death. He and I both knew it. We were getting down to the wire, both of us, "You better swear on my life and yours - up and down - you'll meet me in New York."

"I will see you in New York. I swear. On your life and mine. Up and down." A tiny remnant of his once vibrant smile dance on his lips.

"Jesus Christ, you are an idiot, Ervine." I sobbed, throwing my arms around his neck, "You promised. Just remember, you're an honorable man. Honorable men don't break promises."

"I'm not going to break this promise, Cheyanne. Now, get in the boat, before it fills up." He helped me over the edge of ship and into the lifeboat, then watched from the rail as we were lowered into the water.


End file.
